Fun Kingdom Keepers Fanfic
by KingdomKeepersForever13
Summary: Just a fun, cute, funny, suspenselful, a little sad in some parts fanfic. This will include the OT's, it's just them hanging out in the beginning though. They take a fun trip to the mall in the beginning and then other stuff...not giving too much away. But, Malefixent is involved. Yes, this does include Famanda, Wilby, and Charbeck! :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new story that I'm posting that instead of writing POV for point of view I kind of did it more dialogue like. So, A: ... obviously is Amanda. F:...Finn, C:...Charlie, and so on. This was created by me and disneyhostsinteractive -That's her instagram username. :) She is awesome! So, I hope you enjoy. **

**A: *Walks next to Jess, Willa, and Charlie up the doors of the mall***

**C: Hurry up guys! You three are walking way to slow. *Says to Finn, Maybeck, and Philby***

**F: *Drags feet* Sorry...**

**M: I can't believe we agreed to do this.**

**P: Well believe it because we did. **

**A: *Walks inside the mall and sees all the beautiful displays***

**C: *Squeals and runs straight to the makeup section* **

**-All the girls follow Charlene-**

**J: How predictable. *Grins***

**W: *Glances over at the bookstore* **

**M: Why do girls need so much makeup, anyway? I mean, how many layers of junk can you put on your face?**

**P: Don't question it. They just do. **

**A: *Looks at the different eye shadow colors with Charlie***

**C: Ooh, this one's pretty. **

**A: Oh my gosh, It is!**

**J: Ooh, I like this one for you Mandy! *Holds it up***

**W: I need a new thing of blush... My brothers flushed my old one down the toilet. *Begins sorting through them***

**F: *Mutters to Maybeck and Philby* Do you think they would notice if we just left...? *Half-serious***

**A: OMG! I love that one! *Takes from Jess* It's so pretty! I'm buying it. Thanks Jess. **

**C: *Finds a really pretty pink lipstick* Ooh, I'm getting this! **

**P: Well, it depends how long they are here for. It looks like Amanda and Charlene are almost done so if we leave now they probably will notice in like 4 minutes.**

**W: *Without turning around * Yes, Finn, we will notice. *Finds blush* This is the same as the other one. I'm ready to go.**

**J: *Grabs some dark blue eyeliner* Me too!**

**M: I vote that we go to the food court.**

**-All the girls pay-**

**C: I'm fine with that. I'm hungry. **

**A: Me too! Lets go.**

**F: *Leads the way***

**J: *Lags behind, looking in store windows***

**A: *Turns around and sees that Jess stopped and is looking in a store window. Walks over to her. * What is it Jess?**

**J: *Hesitates, then shakes head* Nothing. *Runs to catch up with the others***

**F: *Stops inside food court * Okay, who's getting what?**

**A: *Shrugs it off and sprints back over to everyone***

**C: Umm, I have no idea. *Laughs***

**M: Asian food for me! They have this salad that's so spicy it'll make your hair curl! It's awesome.**

**W: *Rolls eyes* I'm getting a salad from Subway. **

**F: Subway sounds good to me too.**

**A: Same. Subway also. **

**P: Oddly, I'm in the mood for tacos. **

**C: Ooh! I'll have a taco! *Laughs***

**J: Me too! *Follows them***

**F: *Gets food and finds a table near the window***

**A: *Gets my food and follows Finn***

**C: *Orders my food***

**P: *Stands in line behind Charlie***

**J: *Stands in line behind Philby***

**F: *To Amanda* So... *Clears throat* How's... everything?**

**A: Great! *Smiles and sits down in a chair at the table***

**F: *Smiles back* Listen, I was wondering if you -**

**M: *Arrives and dramatically slams his tray on the table* I am STARVING!**

**F: *Glares at him***

**A: *Turns to Maybeck* Well, sit down and eat your food then. *Laughs***

**C: *Walks over to the table***

**W: *Joins them* So...**

**J: *Walks over to the table with Philby following behind me***

**C: What are we going to do after we eat?**

**M: *Shrugs* Leave?**

**J: *Rolls eyes* Why don't we go to the arcade?**

**A: Sounds fun! *Smiles***

**P: Yeah, I'm okay with that.**

**-All eat their food-**

**F: Ready to go?**

**W: *Stands up ***

**A: Yeah! I'm ready. *Walks over to the trash can and throws out my garbage***

**C: Ready!**

**P: *Stands up* I'm ready**

**J: I bet I can beat you all at Sugar Rush!**

**M: Well, I know none of you can beat me at air hockey!**

**C: Oh yeah? Bring it on! I love that game! *Smiles and skips to the arcade***

**-All follow her-**

**J: *Runs to sugar rush * Okay, who's racing me?**

**M: *Goes to air hockey table * Get ready to lose, Charlie!**

**A: I will! *Runs towards Jess and stands next to her***

**C: Actually, I think I like getting ready to win a little bit more. *Runs to the air hockey table***

**A: I will! *Runs towards Jess and stands next to her***

**M: *Starts game and aims for C's goal***

**J: *To Amanda* Here we go! *Hits gas***

**C: *Blocks Maybeck's shot and hits back towards Maybeck's goal***

**A: *Presses gas and starts driving***

**P: *Looks around at different games***

**W: You guys wanna shoot hoops? *Points to the game and looks at Philby and Finn***

**M: *Hits puck back***

**J: *Drives around curve and almost wipes out * Whoa!**

**A: *Laughs* This is harder then it looks. *Turns car and almost smashes into another car* OMG!**

**C: *Blocks again and aims it fast and shoots towards Maybeck's goal again***

**P: Sure! *Walks over to the basketball game***

**J: Haha! I'm going to wi- *Crashes into the side of a mountain * Oh, rats.**

**M: *Barely blocks the puck* Whoa!**

**F: *Goes with Philby and Willa* Do you know how long it's been since I played basketball?**

**W: *Picks up a ball and shoots, making it easily * I play with my brothers whenever we come here. *Grins***

**P: Wow! *Shoots basketball***

**A: *Laughs and gets distracted and hits another car and flips over* Seriously? *Laughs***

**C: *Grins* Practice**

**M: *Tries to block her shot but misses and she scores* Oh, come on!**

**J: *Laughing so hard she can't steer* We are horrible drivers!**

**F: *Shoots and barely makes it***

**C: *Squeals* Yay! *Smiles***

**A: I know! *Laughs and tries to drive around the cars but keeps bumping into the sides of them***

**W: *Continuously shoots trying to beat my high score***

**J: *Tries to turn and goes flying off the side of a mountain * Okay, I fail at this. *Lets go of wheel and sits back* **

**M: *Pulls out puck* Okay, okay. You got that one. But don't expect to win! *Shoots again***

**C: *Is still distracted and tries to block quickly but misses***

**A: *Laughs* Me too! Want to play something else?**

**M: Ha! See? *Grins smugly***

**J: Yeah. *Glances around arcade* What do you think?**

**F: *Leaves basketball and wanders over to them* I think I need to try something different, too.**

**W: Not me. I've almost beaten my score!**

**A: Hmm…*Looks around* Oh my gosh! Look at that giant stuffed animal! I need to win that! *Runs over to the claw machine***

**C: *Frowns* Well, it's not over yet.**

**P: *Watches Willa play***

**J: *Follows her and watches***

**F: *Comes too* Which one? That weird-looking beaver?**

**M: *Shoots again* Aw, cheer up. You're not horrible... You're just not as good as me. *Grins at her***

**W: *Makes another basket and squeals* Yes! I did it!**

**A: *Turns to Finn and laughs* No, that cute little bunny slash panda thing! *Turns back to game and puts a coin in***

**C: *Blocks this time and shoots really fast***

**P: Wow! That was amazing Willa!**

**W: *Smiles happily at him* Thanks!**

**M: Whoa! *It goes in* Aw, shoot. *Frowns***

**J: *Giggles* Why would she want the beaver? *Watches as Amanda plays***

**F: *Makes a face***

**P: No problem! *Smiles***

**C: *Jumps up and down* Two to one!**

**A: *Puts the claw right over the one I want aiming it up as best as I can and presses the button***

**F: Almost got it... *Watches***

**M: *Grumbles and shoots again* **

**W: *Smiles* Want to play something else?**

**A: *The claw grabs it and picks it up***

**C: *Smiles and blocks the shot. Aims and shoots***

**P: Yeah, sure. What do you want to play?**

**J: Yes! You got it!**

**M: *Blocks shot* **

**W: I picked that last game. What do you want to play?**

**A: *Squeals as it drops in the prize box. Leans down and picks it up* OMG! It is so cute! *Laughs and puts it right in Finn's face* Don't you think so? *Smiles***

**C: *They keep shooting back and forth no one making any yet***

**P: *Looks around* Hmm…we can play skeeball?**

**F: *Laughs* It sure is. Nice job! *Grins at her***

**M: *Trying his hardest to make a goal* Would you quit blocking me? *Laughs***

**W: Sure! *Walks over***

**A: *Grins happily at Finn* Thanks! So, what do you two want to do now? **

**C: Nope! *Laughs and tries to shoot again***

**P: *Walks to the game and waits for the balls to come down into the slot***

**J: We could shoot some stuff. *Points at hunting game***

**M: *Barely blocks and shoots again***

**W: *Grabs ball and shoots, making it in second hoop***

**A: *Laughs* Lets do it! *Runs over to game with Jess and picks up the fake gun***

**C: *Tries to block as quickly as I can and hits the puck again***

**P: *Rolls the ball and shoots it making it in the exact same place as Willa***

**F: *Follows and gets one too* **

**M: *Puck goes in* Oh, come on! Are you cheating?**

**W: *Laughs and throws again, making it in the center hole***

**C: Yes I am! I am running so quickly that I push it in with my hand and then come back over here so it looks like I'm always in this spot. *Giggles* Nope! I won! *Smiles***

**A: *Starts the game and starts shooting things but misses a bunch of times* *Laughs***

**P: *Throws it again and gets it into the 50***

**M: *Makes a face* Okay, okay... Let's play something else.**

**F: *Shoots but missed* Oh, come on! I totally should have hit that!**

**J: *Shoots and hits* Ha! I got it!**

**A: *Laughs* Nice one Jess! *Shoots***

**C: *Grins* Sure! What do you want to play?**

**J: Thanks. *Shoots again***

**F: *Shoots and hits something* Yes!**

**M: You can pick.**

**C: *Looks around at the different games and sees DDR* Oh my gosh! Lets play that! *Runs over to the game***

**A: *Shoots and hits* Yay!**

**M: *Stares at her* Are you kidding me?**

**F: *Shoots several things* Now I've got this figured out.**

**W: *Throws but misses* Oh, rats!**

**C: *Looks back at Maybeck* No…Please? *Looks at with puppy dog eyes***

**A: I don't. *Laughs and misses a bunch of times***

**P: It's okay. *Shoots and only gets it in the 10* Come on!**

**M: *Sighs* Oh, fine. But if anyone asks, we're denying that we ever did this.**

**F: Maybe it's your gun. Here, switch me.**

**W: *Tries again and makes the 50* That's better!**

**C: *Grins* Deal. *Jumps on to one of the boards and waits for Maybeck to go on***

**A: *Switches with Finn and tries to shoot again***

**P: *Smiles and throws a ball***

**M: *Also gets on* Okay, what song?**

**F: Is that better?**

**J: *Still shooting***

**W: *Grabs another ball* We're almost out!**

**C: Hmm…*Looks through songs* OMG! They have so many One Direction songs!**

**A: *Shoots* Yeah, it is! Thanks! *Smiles at Finn***

**P: Yeah! We are. You take the last two. *Smiles***

**M: *Groans* Oh, no. Please.**

**F: Good. *Smiles* **

**W: No, you take one! *Shoots and makes it in the 100* Yes!**

**C: Come on. It would be fun. *Presses Kiss You by 1D and waits for it start***

**A: *Nods and starts shooting again***

**P: Wow! Nice Willa! *Shoots last ball***

**M: Yeah, I don't think so. *Watches screen***

**F: *Shoots with bad gun and misses* Man, this one is no good!**

**W: You too! *Smiles at him***

**C: *The five boys come on the screen and tells you what to do. Listens carefully and then the music starts playing***

**A: Yeah, I know. *Sets the gun down and picks up my stuffed animal* Let's go do something else in the mall. **

**P: *Smiles back* Lets go find the others.**

**M: *Muttering* This is stupid, this is stupid... *Starts doing moves***

**F: *Also sets down gun* Okay.**

**J: Okay. But just for the record, I won! *Grins***

**W: Okay.**

**C: *Rolls my eyes and starts doing all of the steps perfectly***

**A: Yes you did Jess. *Laughs* Lets find everyone else. **

**P: *Sees Finn, Amanda, and Jess. Walks over to them with Willa* Hey guys, have you seen Charlie and Maybeck?**

**A: Nope. Lets go look for them.**

**F: Obviously they're done with air hockey... Wonder how that ended.**

**W: Aw, Amanda, that stuffed animal is so cute!**

**A: I know right! *Smiles* Feel it, it's so soft!**

**P: Yeah, lets just head over by air hockey. Maybe they're playing something by it.**

**J: I don't see them... *Looks around and spots DDR* Wait... Is that…?**

**M: *Doing okay, getting most of the moves right ***

**C: *Laughs and the music starts to go faster and I still do almost all of them perfectly***

**A: *Turns towards Jess* No…way! *Giggles* Props to Charlie on that, how on earth could she have convinced him to do that?**

**J: *Laughing* Oh my god, I have no idea, but I need a picture. Somebody give me a phone.**

**P: *Hands Jess my phone and cracks up laughing***

**A: *Laughs* Guys…hide behind that game. I'm going to walk over there. But, Jess take the picture first.**

**J: *Takes Picture* Okay, next time we need blackmail...**

**F: *Looks over her should laughing* **

**W: *Pulls them behind game * I still can't believe he agreed to it. *Shares a knowing look with Jess***

**A: Okay…shhhh stay quiet. *Walks over quietly and stands behind them. Walks next to Charlie* So...you two enjoying yourselves?**

**M: *Jumps and stumbles, making a bunch of wrong moves and causing the game to buzz* Where'd you come from?**

**Jess, Willa, Finn, and Philby: *Laughing from hiding place ***

**A: Oh...I was just walking around and I saw this. *Smiles and tries to hold back laughs***

**M: *Steps off machine trying to appear cool* We were just, um... Checking the machine. *Pats it* Someone thought it was broken ***

**A: Oh…yeah I understand except for the fact that I saw you dancing to a one direction song two minutes ago.**

**M: Um... Yes, to check the level of brokenness. *Looks at Charlene helplessly***

**C: Yeah…You see some kids were playing it and they said this song wasn't working. So, I decided to try it to see if it was broken and how broken it was. Maybeck said he would help. **

**A: Oh...I see. *Tries to hold back a smile***

**M: *Gives Charlene a thankful smile* Right. That's exactly what happened.**

**J: *Laughing so hard she almost falls out of hiding spot***

**A: Okay. So...*Hears laughing get louder and tries to talk over it* So, lets go find the others. **

**P: *Laughs***

**M: *Sees an elbow sticking out* Are you guys watching us?**

**A: *Steps in front of the game* No one's watching us...**

**M: *Looks over her shoulder* Then who's behind the PAC-man machine?**

**W: *Scoots further behind machine and pulls Jess in with her***

**A: No one. Why would anyone be behind the machine? **

**P: *Backs up slowly***

**F: *Huddles close to the others***

**M: *Walks towards the machine***

**A: *Sighs and steps out of the way***

**C: Do you see anyone Maybeck?**

**P: *Barely breathes and stays completely silent***

**J: *Covers mouth trying not to laugh* **

**M: *Looks around corner* Oh my god! What are you guys doing?**

**P: Uhhh, not watching you dance to a one direction song that's for sure. **

**A: *Bursts out laughing***

**J: *Laughing hysterically***

**W: We, ah... Lost a penny? *Looks at Finn***

**F: *Laughing* Dude, I think there may be a few things you need to rethink in your life.**

**C: *Thinks*-I feel really bad, I got him into this. Wait, why do I feel so bad?**

**P: *Laughs* Like seriously man. **

**A: *Laughs and walks over to Willa and Jess***

**M: *Crosses arms* All right, all right... Laugh it up. You're just jealous because none of the rest of you could pull that off.**

**J: Oh, right... That's what it is...**

**C: All right guys. Just lay off. Let's go do something else. *Turns around and starts walking towards the exit***

**A: *Exchanges a glance with Willa and then we both quietly giggle***

**M: What she said. *Follows Charlie out at top speed***

**J: *Links arms with Amanda and follows***

**F: Someone did get a picture of that, right?**

**P: Yeah, Jess took it on my phone. Making memories here. *Looks at the picture and laughs***

**A: *Has one arm linked with Jess's and holds my stuffed animal in my other arm* All right, where to next?**

**W: *Clears throat* Bookstore!**

**F: Or GameStop? *Looks at Philby***

**J: Or Claire's. I need new earrings.**

**A: Ooh, I need a new necklace. I'll go to Claire's with Jess. *Smiles and starts skipping to Claire's with Jess***

**P: *Turns to Willa and then turns to Finn* Uhh, doesn't matter to me. **

**C: I need new bathing suits. I'm going to PacSun! *Turns around and starts walking in the direction of the store***

**W: *Sighs* I guess I'll go with Charlie... *Follows her***

**F: *walks toward GameStop***

**M: *Glances after C and then follows F***

**P: *Starts following Finn and Maybeck but looks back at Willa then turns back and keeps walking***

**A: *Walks into Claire's with Jess* OMG! *Runs towards necklaces* Look at this one! It's a script A with my birthstone in it. I love it! This is the one I'm getting. *Smiles***

**C: *Walks into PacSun next to Willa and heads towards the bathing suits***

**J: So pretty! *Looks through earrings* I need some gold ones... Do you see any that are cute?**

**W: *Looks at racks of suits* Don't you already have like three suits already, Charlene? **

**F: *Walks into GameStop and is instantly approached by employee with a trade-in flyer***

**Worker: Did you bring any old games with you today?**

**F: Uh... No…**

**A: Hmm…*Looks at rack of earrings* I see really pretty gold hoops, some gold studs with a diamond in both of them, and ooh a pair of long gold strand earrings. **

**C: Yeah, but I need two more because I just got a new cover up and I need a matching bathing suit. Ooh! Perfect! *Picks up a light pink bikini with gold ties and a black bikini with sparkly aqua ties***

**P: We are just going to look around. *Steps away from the worker and scans the racks of video games***

**J: Oh, the strands are perfect! I'm getting this.**

**W: *Smiles and shakes head* Oh, of course. My bad. *Looks at suits* Those are pretty, I guess. **

** M: *Mutters to others* Pushy much?**

**Worker: *Continues watching them***

**A: Great! *Smiles and Jess and I both pay and walk out of the store* I think GameStop is closer than PacSun so let's go over there to find the boys. *Walks towards GameStop with Jess***

**C: Thanks! *Goes in dressing room and tries them on. Walks out to show Willa* What do you think?**

**P: *Mutters back* I know right.**

**W: *Sighs* Beautiful, of course. You should get that one.**

**J: *Walks into GameStop and is also instantly handing a flyer* Whoa! No, I don't have any games...**

**F: *Waves the girls over* What did you get?**

**A: *Walks over to the boys and pulls out my necklace with the script A and my birthstone* I got this! *Smiles***

**C: *Looks in mirror* Thanks Wills, I will. *Goes back in dressing room and changes back into my clothes, and walks out***

**F: Pretty! *Smiles at her***

**M: can we please leave? That worker is totally weirding me out.**

**W: All done? *Heads for the registers***

**A: Thanks! *Smiles back and puts it back in my bag***

**P: Yes, let's go. *Walks out of the store***

**C: Yep! *Goes to the registers and pays. Walks with Willa outside of the store***

**M: *Sees Willa and Charlene and waves them over* Okay, what should we do now?**

**J: Maybe dance to some One Direction? *Snickers***

**M: Ha, ha.**

**P: I know what I'm doing now. Come on Willa. *Takes Willa by the wrist and sprints to the direction of the bookstore***

**A: *Smiles at Willa as Philby pulls her towards the bookstore***

**W: *Laughs and runs with him* Thanks Philby!**

**F: *Glances at Amanda* Is there anything else you want to do?**

**P: *Smiles at her* No problem. *Gets to the bookstore and walks inside***

**A: Umm...*Looks around and sees a photo booth* Let's take pictures in the photo booth!**

**F: Sure! *Pulls out a dollar***

**J: *Glances at Finn and Amanda and Maybeck and Charlene* Well, I guess I'm gonna... go to... the... bathroom... *Walks away quickly***

**M: *Looks at Charlie* Anything else embarrassing you want to force me into?**

**A: *Grins and takes Finn's hand pulling him towards the photo booth***

**C: All right Jess. *Turns towards Maybeck* Hmm, well we could ride the baby train that takes little kids around the mall. *Giggles* No, actually my cousin's wedding is this weekend and I need a dress. You probably will die of boredom but I had to ask. **

**P: *Follows Willa inside as she walks through the aisles***

**W: *Studies shelves* Have you read anything good lately? **

**F: *Climbs in booth with Amanda and pulls curtain closed* Okay! What first?**

**M: Uh... Okay. Sure. *Smiles***

**P: Not really, I've been on my laptop a lot lately. Have you?**

**A: We have to choose the background of the picture we want. *Presses arrow button looking through all the backgrounds. Sees BFF, Cuties, Angel and Devil, BF and GF, Friends, Most Wanted, and one where we can make our own. *Looks at Finn* These are all the choices. Which one?**

**C: Yay! *Smiles and pulls Maybeck towards the store***

**W: *Picks up book and scans the back* Nothing really fantastic. I've been wanting to get a book on the history of the Imagineers...**

**F: Let's make our own! *Examines choices* How many pictures do we want?**

**M: *Takes her hand and follows***

**P: That sounds awesome. Here I'll help you look. *Scans shelves and looks around for the book that Willa wants***

**A: Let's do the original one, which is 5 pictures. *Looks at the screen and presses the title button* Should I say Finn and Amanda or Finn and Mandy?**

**C: *Walks in the store and looks around at all the dresses***

**W: Oh, this looks good! An Imagineer wrote it. What do you think? *Hands it to him***

**F: Which ever you want... (Thinking that he hopes she chooses Mandy since it feels more intimate)**

**J: *Wandering around food court not wanting to third wheel with anyone***

**M: *Looks at dresses trying to look like he knows what he's doing ***

**P: *Looks through the book quickly* Yeah, it's great. *Hands the book back to her***

**A: *Types in Finn and *Thinks about it and continues* Mandy. *Presses Ok and turns to Finn* Ready for me to press the picture button?**

**C: *Sees a light pink dress and gasps* I need to try this on! You can wait on those couches right there. *Runs in the dressing room and changes. Walks out and over to Maybeck* What do you think?**

**W: I'm gonna get it. Do you want anything?**

**F: *Smiles watching her type* Are we just doing smiling poses? **

**M: *Waits on couch, and gasps a little when Charlie comes out* You look beautiful, Charlie.**

**P: *Looks around and then turns back to Willa* No, I'm good. Here, let me buy it for you. *Reaches out to take the book***

**A: We can smile, do funny faces, other faces...doesn't matter to me. *Smiles and presses the camera button* 10 seconds until the first picture. **

**C: *Blushes and looks in the mirror. Twirls the bottom of the dress* I do?**

**W: *Blushes a little* You don't have to do that! I can buy it. **

**F: Okay, make a funny one first! *Sticks tongue out and poses***

**J: *Wanders over to the photo booth and starts trying to listen in***

**M: Absolutely. *Walks over to look in the mirror behind her and clears throat* You'll be the prettiest girl at the wedding.**

**P: I want to. *Smiles and takes the book from her hand. Walks up to the counter and pays for it***

**A: *Giggles and makes a cute, funny face as it takes the picture***

**C: *Turns towards Maybeck and blushes* You really mean that?**

**W: Thanks so much! *Hugs him***

**F: *Laughs and puts his arm around her for the next picture***

**M: Of course. *Smiles nervously* You... You're always beautiful. *Blushes also***

**P: *Hugs Willa back* It's no big deal. **

**A: *Smiles and lays my head on Finn's shoulder and smiles as the picture is being taken***

**C: *Looks up at Maybeck and stares into his eyes***

**W: *Takes his hand as they walk back to the photo booth, where Jess still has her ear pressed to the side of the booth* Uh... What are you doing?**

**F: *Takes a quick breath in and looks down at her, then smiles***

**M: *Starts to lean in…***

**P: *Silently chuckles to myself***

**A: *Smiles and sits up* Make an angry face. *Giggles and poses making an angry face in the camera***

**C: *Leans in also and presses my lips onto Maybeck's***

**W: *Rolls her eyes***

**J: *Steps away from booth* Lots of giggles coming from in there. What'd you get?**

**F: *Pretends to be cowering in terror of her angry face***

**M: *Wraps arms around Charlene and pulls her close, still kissing her***

**P: Willa got a book written by an Imagineer. **

**A: *Giggles and looks at Finn* What should we do next?**

**C: *Wraps my arms around Maybeck's neck and kisses him back***

**J: Cool.**

**W: *Hands her book, and she flips through***

**F: Um... Serious faces? *Frowns into the camera***

**M: *Pulls back and rests forehead against Charlene's, still hugging her***

**P: Yeah, so I wonder where Charlene and Maybeck went?**

**A: Yeah, sure. *Puts my cheek against Finn's cheek and makes a serious face***

**C: *Smiles* *Whispers- I should go change back now.**

**J: No idea. **

**W: I bet she dragged him into some clothing store. *Thinks of the dancing and grins***

**F: *As soon as picture is taken, turns suddenly and kisses her cheek***

**M: *Also whispering* Oh... Right... *Swallows and steps back* You should definitely get that dress. *Smiles at her***

**P: Yeah, probably. **

**A: *Turns towards Finn looking him in the eye and smiles***

**C: *Nods* I will. *Walks back into the dressing room and changes back into my clothes***

**A: Whispers- Ten seconds… until last picture…*Still is staring into Finn's eyes***

**F: Right... The picture... *Leans down and kisses her***

**M: *Looks around sees a bunch of people staring* *Puts his hands in his pockets and wanders a few steps away from the dressing room, trying to look casual***

**A: *Kisses Finn back as the picture is taken***

**C: *Walks out of the dressing room holding my dress and sees Maybeck. Walks over to him and then pulls him by the hand towards the cash register. Sets my dress on the counter and takes out the credit card my mom gave me***

**F: *Pulls away and smiles at her* *Whispers* That should be a good one.**

**M: *Stands with her, wishing he could offer to buy it but knowing he doesn't have enough***

**A: *Blushes* Yeah...*Opens the curtain to the booth and walks out. Waits for the pictures to pop out of the machine***

**P: *Turns and sees Amanda* They're done taking pictures. **

**C: *Hands the lady the credit card and takes my dress and puts the credit card back in my bag. Turns towards Maybeck and smiles* Let's go. *Takes Maybeck by the hand and walks out of the store***

**F: *Follows her out with a smile and looks over her shoulders at the pictures* We each get a strip, right?**

**J: Hey! *Tries to look over Amanda's other shoulder* Can we see?**

**M: *Squeezes Charlene's hand* Anywhere else you want to go?**

**A: Yeah we both do. *Notices Jess and puts the pictures behind my back* Umm...**

**C: Nowhere I can think of. Do you want to do anything?**

**J: *Looks at her in surprise* What's wrong?**

**F: We, uh... They all came out blurry!**

**W: *Raises an eyebrow***

**M: Um... *Looks around and sees an art supply store* Oh! We could head in there. *Hoping to spend more time with just Charlene***

**P: Then why did you ask if you both get a strip?**

**A: Uhh...he didn't realize. *Is still holding the pictures behind my back***

**C: *Looks in the direction Maybeck's looking* Yeah, sure. *Smiles***

**F: Yeah. I um... They are blurry. I saw now. I don't need them. *Hopes he's not blushing***

**J: *Sly grin* Well, even if they ARE blurry, we can still kinda tell what you were doing... Let us see...**

**M: Great! *Pulls her into the store* They have all kinds of random, cool stuff in here.**

**A: But...I…uh…you can't. **

**P: Mandy! Come on, let us see. **

**C: Great. *Looks around as Maybeck pulls me inside***

**W: *Sees their faces and feels sorry for them* Come on, guys... They don't have to show us... *Half-hearted***

**J: yes they do!**

**F: *Clear throat* Let's... Let's go find Charlene and Maybeck! *Rushes off***

**M: Check this out! *Starts looking at the pottery section* Some of these are so weird! *Holds up abstract vase* Like this looks like someone sat on it!**

**A: *Looks at Jess and puts the picture strips in my bag. Sighs and follows Finn***

**P: *Stands by Willa and Jess as Finn and Amanda walk away***

**C: *Walks over to him and laughs* This one looks like someone continuously poked it with a fork. *Turns around and sees a can of silly string. Giggles and picks it up. Opens the cap and sprays Maybeck from behind***

**J: *Follows* I still think you should show us.**

**W: *Rolls eyes* Here, Amanda, let me show you my book. *Pulls it out***

**M: Ah! *Spins around and almost drops pottery* No fair! *Grabs another can and starts spraying her back***

**A: Why do you want to see it so badly? *Turns to Willa and takes the book* Oh, it's written by an Imagineer. That's so cool! *Smiles and hands the book back to Willa***

**P: *Follows Willa beside her***

**C: *Screams and continues to spray Maybeck. Laughs and starts to run***

**J: *Laughs* Because you won't show it to me! Finn, do we have any idea where we're going to look for Charlie and Maybeck?**

**F: *Stops* Um... No. **

**M: *Runs after her* You're not getting away that easily! *Grabs her around the waist and swings her off her feet* Got'cha!**

**P: *Looks around* Well, they would either be somewhere where Charlie would want to go or where Maybeck would want to go. **

**A: Well because I don't want to and that would be clothes, and makeup for Charlie, Umm…art for Maybeck. **

**C: *Screams* Maybeck! No! Put me down! I'm not finished running away! *Laughs***

**F: *Pulls out phone* I'll call Maybeck.**

**W: There's an art store over by Macy's. We could check there. Charlene could be anywhere, though.**

**M: You should've run faster! *Laughs and sets her down* And you should know better than to attack an innocent bystander from behind! *Doesn't notice phone vibrating in pocket***

**A: All right. Let's go. *Starts walking towards the art store with Willa and Jess***

**P: Is he answering? *Asks Finn***

**C: You might be innocent but you definitely weren't a bystander. *Laughs***

**W: I think it's this way... *Checks mall directory* Yeah, right down here.**

**F: Nope. *Shakes head and hangs up* I'll call Charlene. *Dials* **

**M: *Laughs* okay, maybe not. Think we should get out of here before the workers see the mess we made? *Looks around at all the silly string***

**A: All right. *Starts walking in the direction of the store beside Willa and Jess***

**P: Okay. *Starts following the girls***

**C: *Looks around and gasps* Yes! We have to…*Hears phone buzz and looks at the number* It's Finn. *Answers the phone* Hello?**

**F: *Into phone* Hey! Where are you guys?**

**M: *Brushes silly string off of them both and pulls Charlene toward the door***

**C: *Into phone* We're...Uhh coming out of the art store. **

**A: *Sees Maybeck pulling Charlene out of the store* Charlie! Maybeck!**

**P: *Follows over towards them***

**M: Hey, guys... *Kind of disappointed***

**W: Where've you been?**

**F: You didn't answer your phone.**

**J: *Pulls a stray piece of silly string out of C's hair* Looks like you had fun! *Laughs***

**C: *Laughs and blushes slightly* Yeah, we kind of left the art store a wreck and I also got this amazing dress for my cousin's wedding! *Hands my bag with the dress in it to Amanda, Willa, and Jess***

**A: *Pulls out the dress and gasps* OMG! Charlie it's beautiful!**

**P: Wait? You got Maybeck to come into a dress store with you?**

**J: *Looks at dress* I love it, Charlie!**

**M: Uh... I didn't really go IN... I just... stood in the back.**

**F: *Smirks* Sure you did, Maybeck... Sure you did.**

**P: *Chuckles***

**C: *Smiles* I love it too. **

**A: *Hands the dress back to Charlie* **

**C: *Takes my dress* So, what did you all do?**

**J: Finn and Amanda took top secret pictures that the rest of us do not have clearance to see. Oh, and Willa and Philby brought book.**

**W: *Pulls out book* It was written by an Imagineer... Philby got it for me. *Smiles at him***

**M: Guys, we might wanna move away from the art store... *Edges down the hall***

**P: *Smiles back at Willa and follows Maybeck***

**C: Top secret? *Turns to Amanda and Finn***

**A: They...uh…*Turns to Finn***

**F: they're just blurry! Jess has... control issues.**

**J: I have control issues? You're the ones who won't share the pictures!**

**M: *Steps onto to escalator* **

**W: So, what should we do now?**

**A: If I show them to you will you please be quiet Jess?**

**P: I have no idea. What else is there to do at a mall?**

**J: Yes!**

**W: Let's see...*Walks to directory***

**A: *Takes out pictures and turns to Finn. Hesitates to hand them to Jess and holds them out upside down still holding on tight***

**P: *Follows Willa towards the directory***

**W: Ooh! How about bowling?**

**J: If you show me the pictures, I will totally shut up.**

**P: Yeah, sounds great!**

**C: *Stands by Jess as Amanda finally lets go of the pictures***

**A: *Watches as Jess takes the pictures out of my hand and starts to look at them***

**J: These aren't blurry! *Scans pictures, gets to the last one, her eyes bug out, and she bursts out laughing* OMG! Guys!**

**M: *Tries to look over Jess's shoulder, but F pulls him back***

**F: Okay, Amanda, put them away!**

**W: *Rolls her eyes and starts herding her friends toward the bowling ally***

**A: *Cheeks turns a light shade of pink and I put the pictures back in my bag***

**C: *Follows Willa towards the bowling ally***

**P: *Walks beside Willa***

**J: *Still laughing* I guess you all should go in photo booths more often!**

**F: Oh, shut up.**

**W: *Shakes head and rolls eyes* Come on, guys. *Enters bowling ally and walks to shoe counter ***

**A: *Stands next to Jess* You said you'd be quiet! **

**P: *Follows towards shoe counter and asks for my size right after Willa***

**C: *Walks towards the counter with Maybeck and looks at the shoes. *Whispers to myself- Why can't they make fancier bowling shoes? ***

**J: Oh, right. But we must talk later, sis. *Grins***

**M: *Asks for shoe size* **

**F: *Does the same* So, I haven't bowled in quite some time...**

**A: *Rolls my eyes* I'm very excited to talk later Jess. *Says with slight sarcasm in my voice* *Walks to counter and says my shoe size***

**P: Me neither, so the outcome of this should be interesting. **

**C: *Gets my shoes and sits down to put them on***

**W: *Chuckles* We can always put up bumpers, if you like... *Starts putting names into system* What order do you wanna go in?**

**M: It's bowling, guys. It's not hard.**

**J: *Gets shoes and sits to put them on***

**A: *Sits down and puts my shoes on***

**P: Just type in all the names and then press random. It will pick the order for us. **

**C: *Stands up and walks over to Willa. Looks over her shoulder as she types all the names in***

**W: *Does so and leans down to finish tying her shoes***

**J: *Begins looking at balls* Why do they old have like 10 pound ones?**

**F: This one will work for me. *Pulls it out***

**A: I don't know. *Looks at the balls and finds one perfect for me. Picks it up* This one's perfect. **

**P: *Finds one for me and takes it***

**C: *Looks at the different colored balls and sees a pink one that is just the right weight. Picks it up***

**J: Oh, come on! *Finally finds a lime green ball that is the right way and picks it up***

**M: *Also gets a ball***

**W: *Quickly finds a ball* Okay, looks like Philby's up first!**

**P: *Holds my ball and walks up to where we have to stand. Aims it up correctly and swings arm back and then rolls the ball***

**C: *Sits down and watches as the ball rolls towards the pins***

**W: *Watches hoping he does well***

**P: *Watches as the ball rolls and knocks all but 3 down.* *Shrugs* Not so bad due to the fact I haven't done this in forever. **

**A: Good job Philby, it's still your turn.**

**W: *Claps* Good shot!**

**M: Pft, beginner's luck. *Grins* Just wait until my turn.**

**J: *Rolls eyes***

**P: *Picks up my ball and rolls it again towards the three pins. Knocks them down getting a spare* Yes!**

**C: Nice one!**

**F: Good job!**

**W: *Checks monitor* Okay, looks like Jess is next.**

**J: Yay! *Grabs ball, takes a deep breath, and throws, knocking down five of the pins***

**A: Come on Jess! You can do it! *Smiles as she picks up her ball again***

**C: *Watches sitting down next to Maybeck***

**J: *Takes deep breath and throws again, knocking down another three* Not too bad, I guess.**

**W: That was good! Charlie's next.**

**C: Yay! *Stands up and walks up holding my ball, takes a deep breath and rolls my ball down the lane rolling a strike* *Squeals and jumps up and down***

**A: Wow! Good job Charlie!**

**M: Nice!**

**W: *Rolls eyes at M's sudden enthusiasm***

**F: Good throw!**

**C: Thanks! *Says to both Maybeck and Finn* *Walks back over to seat and smiles at Maybeck***

**A: Who's next Willa?**

**W: *Checks* Finn!**

**F: Oh, great... *Picks up ball and throws* *Six pins fall to his surprise* Huh! Guess I'm better at this than I thought.**

**A: Great job! *Smiles***

**P: *Watches Finn throw again***

**F: *Knocks over three more, leaving one still standing* Oh, come on? Really!**

**W: Okay, Amanda's next.**

**M: Wait, wait, wait! Can't Miss Wind-Control cheat pretty easily at this game?**

**A: *Turns to Maybeck* You really think I would cheat at bowling?**

**C: Just go Amanda, MOST of us know you're not going to cheat. *Turns to Maybeck***

**M: Kidding, kidding. *Looks guilty at C***

**F: Shut up, Maybeck. *Glares at him* Just go, Mandy.**

**C: *Looks at Maybeck and shakes my head with a smile***

**A: *Walks up with my ball and rolls it down the lane knocking down 8 pins***

**F: Good job! *Smiles at her* **

**J: Nice!**

**A: Thanks! *Smiles and picks up my ball to roll again. Rolls my ball and it looks like it hit both but only one fell down* What?**

**F: *Over dramatic* It's rigged!**

**W: *Rolls eyes* Guys, not everything is a conspiracy. **

**J: It's not? *Feigns shock***

**A: *Walks back over and sits down next to Finn and Jess***

**P: Who's next?**

**W: I am. *Grabs ball and aims carefully, then throws, knocking down nine pins* ugh!**

**P: Wow! Nice Willa! *Smiles***

**A: Good job!**

**W: *Sighs* Just missed that one pin... *Throws again and knocks it down, ending up with a spare***

**F: Nice job!**

**W: *Smiles P&F & A* Thanks.**

**C: Maybeck, your turn. **

**P: *Watches as Maybeck stands up and walks with his ball to the front of the lane***

**M: *Takes deep breath and throws, knocking down seven pins* Yes!**

**W: Good job!**

**C: That was great! *Smiles***

**M: *Smiles back* Thanks. *Throws again and hits the last three, though one teeters for a moment before falling***

**W: *Grins at Finn* See? No conspiracy!**

**F: *Grumbles* Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**C: Great job! *Claps***

**-The game continues and the last person is up for the last part of the game-**

**M: I'm up? *Stands and picks up ball***

**A: *Stands up and looks at the screen at the scores***

**C: *Watches Maybeck***

**M: *Throws carefully, hitting and knocking 6 pins***

**M: You're going down, Willatree!**

**W: Bring it on! *Trying not to show slight nerves***

**M: *Throws again, knocks two pins. Third wobbles but doesn't fall* Noooo! Come on!**

**W: Yes! *Laughs and pats M's shoulder* You tried, Terry.**

**C: *Gives Maybeck a comforting smile* **

**A: Good job Willa!**

**P: *Smiles at Willa* You did amazing!**

**W: *Blushes a little and smiles back* Thanks!**

**F: Way to go, Willa!**

**M: *Sighs* Good job. *Walks over to stand by Charlene***

**J: Good job! You're way better than Finn and I.**

**F: Hey!**

**C: *Stands a little closer to Maybeck and grabs his hand putting our hands behind my back and squeezes it***

**A: *Laughs* So, do you all want to leave now? Maybe we could hang out at one of our houses or something?**

**M: *Squeezes back and smiles at her* You did really well too, Charlie. **

**F: You can come to my house... My mom will feed you to death, but you can come. *Grins***

**W: Sounds fun to me!**

**C: *Smiles back* Thanks. **

**A: *Smiles* Yeah, let's go. *Walks out of the bowling alley with everyone***

**-All walk out of the mall and get to Finn's house-**

**F: Hey mom! I brought... Uh, everyone.**

**F.M: *Turns around* Oh, hello everyone!**

**A: Hi Mrs. Whitman. **

**F.M: How are you Amanda? **

**A: Great. **

**C: Hi!**

**P: Hello!**

**F.M: Nice to see you Dell, Charlene.**

**W: Hi, Mrs. Whitman! How are you?**

**M: Hey, Mrs W.**

**J: Hey!**

**F.M: Hello Terry, Jess. Lovely Willa, you?**

**W: Great, thanks!**

**M: Great because she just whooped our butts in bowling. *Makes face***

**J: *Grins* Terry hates to lose.**

**F.M: *Laughs* Well, I'll be upstairs if you kids need anything just call. *Walks upstairs***

**C: So, what do you guys want to do?**

**A: Hmm…we could play a game or something?**

**W: Like a board game? That sounds fun!**

**M: *Snorts***

**F: Or like, Wii. We have Mario Party 9...**

**C: Or truth or dare?**

**P: Truth or dare with Maybeck and Jess? Could be interesting. *Laughs***

**A: *Laughs* Who votes for what?**

**J: I vote Truth or Dare!**

**W: That sounds dangerous...**

**M: Perfect for us. *Grins***

**C: Let's play. *Sits on the couch***

**P: *Sits down***

**A: *Sits down on the other side of the couch* So, who's gonna go first?**

**F: Not me!**

**J: I will! Amanda, truth or dare? *Evil grin***

**A: Umm...dare. *Says nervously***

**J: *Snickers* I dare you to recreate that last photo from the photo booth.**

**A: What?!**

**J: You heard me!**

**F: Uh, I don't think you can do dares that involve other people... *Turning red***

**M: *Wiggles eyebrows* So this involved you, does it, Whitman?**

**A: *Slowly scoots over to Finn turning even redder with each scoot***

**F: *Leans over and kisses her super fast then jerks away bright red***

**A: *Turns bright pink and blushes***

**P: So that's why you wouldn't show us the pictures!**

**W: Oh my gosh, you guys! *Laughing***

**M: I guess photo booths are more fun than I thought! *Snickers* Good think she didn't get cursed this time.**

**F: Yeah, yeah, all right, very funny... Who's next? *Still bright red***

**P: Amanda go ahead. **

**A: Oh…uh, Willa truth or dare?**

**W: What?! Me? Uh... Um... Truth, I guess? *Looks nervous***

**A: Umm...give a description of what the person you like looks like.**

**W: What?! *Turning red* Who... Who says I even like somebody?**

**A: *Raises my hand as does Charlie answering Willa's question* I do. **

**C: So do I. **

**A: Come on Willa.**

**J: You're not fooling anyone.**

**W: Fine, fine. *Looks at the wall* He has, uh... Freckles. And, um... Sort of pale-ish skin...**

**J: *Starts laughing***

**M: Oh, come on! What color is his hair? *Grins***

**W: *Blushes even more* It's, uh, red... ish. *Very fast* Okay-someone-else's-turn! Uh, Charlie, truth or dare?**

**A: *Turns to Philby and giggles***

**P: *Blushes and turns to Willa and then looks away***

**C: Umm…dare.**

**W: *Avoids looking at Philby* Oh, now I have to come up with a dare... Um... **

**J: Don't be nice, Willa! Make her suffer!**

**M: *Watches Charlene***

**W: I dare you too... Prank call someone.**

**J: *Groans* Come on, that's lame!**

**A: Come on Willa, you can think of something better. **

**C: *Gets nervous and watches as Willa tries to think of something else***

**W: Fine! Um... Give the guy you like a kiss on the cheek!**

**C: *Blushes and turns pink as I slowly go over to Maybeck. Kisses Maybeck on the cheek***

**J: *Dramatic* Ooooh!**

**F: *Raises eyebrows***

**W: *Giggles***

**M: *Blushes and glances at Charlene quickly then looks away* Right. Uh, who's next?**

**C: *Blushes and sits back down* Umm...Finn truth or dare?**

**F: *Groans* Really? This'll be vicious either way. Dare, I guess.**

**C: I'm actually not going to make it that vicious. I dare you to tell Amanda a secret that you never wanted her to know, like ever.**

**F: That's vicious! And isn't truth supposed to be about secrets?! *Thinks* I, uh... **

**C: Say it. **

**F: Fine. But I'm JUST telling Amanda. *Scoots over and whispers in her ear* When I was little, I used to be ridiculously obsessed with The Wiggles. **

**A: *Looks at Finn and then starts to giggle* How old?!**

**F: *Laughs also* I don't know! Like seven? Maybe eight or nine? It was a confusing time of life!**

**J: You can't not tell us and then discuss it out loud!**

**A: *Laughs* I thought you were going to say 4 or 5. **

**P: Oh come on! Now I want to know!**

**F: *Blushes* Nope, not sharing. Sorry. Philby, truth or dare?**

**P: Uhh…Dare I guess.**

**F: I dare you to... Continuing the couples theme, I guess... Tell us who you like.**

**M: Oh, just tell us? Like we all don't already know?**

**C: Yeah, make him do something!**

**F: I'm not vicious like all of you! Fine. Uh... I dare you to ask out the girl you like!**

**P: You dare me to what?! *Turns red and moves over to Willa* **

**A: *Whispers-Awww. ***

**P: Uh...um...Willa? Would…uh you like to...uh go out sometime?**

**W: *Turns bright red* I... um... Yeah. I'd love to. *Smiles at him shyly***

**J: *Grins and does a silent clap* Aw, yay! *Also whispering* Good job, Finn!**

**C: *Smiles* So cute!**

**P: *Smiles back and goes back over to my seat* Okay, uhh...Jess truth or dare?**

**J: Ooh... Dare!**

**Oooh, what's Jess's dare going to be? Don't answer. I already know. Hehehe. It's pretty great. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just wanted to say thanks to whoever said they didn't like the dialogue that much because neither did I. It just was a little quicker for me but the story turns out better like this. So, remember to follow disneyhostsinteractive on instagram. She created this story with me. Thanks! :)**

Jess's POV-

"I dare you to give us a 3-5 minute lecture entitled "flirting for the modern teenager" and you have to use everyone else to demonstrate your points while I'm video taping." Philby smirks.

"To do WHAT?!" I yell.

Maybeck bursts out laughing and says,"This should be good." Philby takes out his phone and says,"Well, come on get started."

"Oh, god. Okay, let's think..." I say and I take a deep breath and look into Philby's camera. "Flirting for the modern teenager is a fine art form, that requires years of polishing. One of the key things to avoid is turning red and stuttering, as we saw earlier when Philby asked Willa out." I say stifling a giggle. Amanda giggles and Philby makes a face at me and keeps the camera on me.

"Right, so. When one has taken care of the redness and blushing, one should... um... Ah! Make sure to do things to IMPRESS their crush or whatever. Even things that make them look ridiculous, such as playing Dance Dance Revolution and dancing to a One Direction song." I continue. Amanda laughs and turns to Maybeck. Charlene blushes and glances at Maybeck, then looks away.

Maybeck stays straight-faced and says,"Very funny, Jezebel."

"Thank you. Um... FINALLY, it is helpful if you drag your crush into an enclosed area, such as a photo booth, where you can make out without fear of being interrupted. However one should also make sure that the camera does NOT go off at that particular moment, because it makes things awkward later." I giggle and ask,"How many minutes was that, Philby?"

"Enough." Philby laughs and stops the video. Amanda turns slightly pink and Finn avoids looking at her.

"I think I got off pretty well on that." Willa says.

"Who's left? Oh, Terry... Truth or dare?" I say with an evil grin.

"Dare," Maybeck groans.

"I dare you to recreate that One Direction dance from earlier." I say.

Philby chuckles and says,"Come on Maydork." Charlene turns to Maybeck and watches.

"What? No!" Maybeck argues.

"Oh, come on now. You can't turn down your dare." Finn adds.

"I... I don't even remember how it goes, okay?" Maybeck says.

I giggle and ask,"Charlie, do you have that song on your phone?"

"Uhhh...yeah." Charlie answers and she takes out her phone and turns on the song.

"Go on now." Philby says.

Maybeck sighs and stands up.

"Fine. But if anyone records this, they WILL regret it." Maybeck says and he does about thirty seconds of dancing and sits back down.

"There!" Maybeck says.

Everyone is laughing hysterically but Charlie and Maybeck.

"I think we all are safe considering we all already went so we don't have to worry about a Maybeck truth or dare." Philby says relieved.

"Seriously! I don't even get to make anyone else suffer?" Maybeck asks.

"Nope." Willa smiles.

"To everyone's great relief." Finn says.

"Thank god." Amanda says.

"Why can't he? He can do one more right? So everyone gets to ask someone?" Charlie asks.

"Charlie!" Amanda shouts.

"Don't stick up for him!" I say.

"Well, if he asks someone, it had better not be me." Willa says.

"Come on, guys. You really wanna be that unfair?" Maybeck asks.

"Sorry, I'm just being fair." Charlie says.

"Whatever, just go already Maybeck." Philby says.

Amanda's POV-

Maybeck looks around the room and says with an evil smile,"Hm...Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Me?! Of course." I groan and say nervously,"Umm...dare."

"I was so hoping you'd say that." Maybeck says and he motions me over. "This needs to be whispered." Maybeck says.

"Uh-oh." Willa says and she looks at me with sympathy. I nervously walk over to Maybeck and wait for him to whisper the dare.

Maybeck whispers,"I dare you to take Whitman's shirt off and run upstairs with it." Jess watches with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"What is it?! What's the dare!?" Philby asks.

"Don't leave us in suspense!" Jess says.

"Remember, you can't turn down your dare." Maybeck smirks.

Finn watches me anxiously and says,"Nothing too mean or crazy, Maybeck."

"But...I...it's..I mean I can't just..." I groan.

"Just do it already!" Philby yells and watches.

"Come on Mandy. It can't be that bad." Charlie says.

"You don't even know what it is!" I say and I turn to Maybeck. "I'm gonna get you for this." I say. I turn back around and start slowly walking up to Finn. Maybeck watches, laughing.

"Um..." Finn says tensing up, expecting another kiss.

I reach for the end of Finn's shirt, grab it, pull it off of him, and I take off full speed running upstairs.

"OMG!" Charlie yells and bursts out laughing.

Finn's POV-

I yelp and fall backwards.

"Hey!" I yell turning bright red.

Jess is laughing so hard she can't speak.

"Maybeck!" Willa giggles.

Maybeck barely containing his laughter says to me,"Guess you better go get your shirt."

Amanda's POV-

I get upstairs and lean against the wall to catch my breath. I think to myself, I can't even imagine to think about what Finn's thinking right now.

Finn's POV-

"That was too good Maybeck." Philby laughs.

Jess gasps with laughter and says,"Quick somebody get a picture of Finn!"

I jump up and run out of the room. "Amanda!" I yell and I look in the kitchen, thinking how much I hope I won't run into my mom right now.

Philby's POV-

I take my phone out and hold the camera towards the stairs knowing Amanda went up there.

Amanda's POV-

I hear the sound of someone coming out of a room. I run into a different room upstairs and shut the door.

's POV-

I walk out of my bedroom with an empty laundry basket to take downstairs.

Finn's POV-

I hear footsteps on the stairs and run into the pantry to hide.

Willa's POV-

I join Philby and see Finn's mom coming. "Uh-oh." I say.

's POV-

I walk into the kitchen towards the laundry room.

Amanda's POV-

I listen through the door to see if I can hear anything.

Willa's POV-

"Should we help him?" I ask.

"No, Finn's got this." Philby laughs.

I shake my head and sit back down.

Finn's POV-

I watch through a crack in the pantry door, thinking-This could not possibly get any more awkward. My mom walks into the laundry room and sets the basket down. She walks back into the kitchen and gets ready to start to make dinner. I mutter,"Seriously?" I look around the pantry, wondering what he should do.

My mom moves stuff off the kitchen table and walks towards the pantry door to get the food.

Philby's POV-

I whisper,"She's about to find him," and I start to laugh.

"What?" Chatlene says and she turns towards where I'm looking.

Jess and Maybeck join Charlie and I at the door.

Finn's POV-

I hear her coming, panic, and grab a bag of chips. "Hey, mom..." I say.

My mom gasps and yells,"What are you doing in here?!" She then notices I don't have a shirt on and she shouts,"And where on earth is your shirt!?"

"Uh... getting chips. For everyone. And my shirt... That is a good question. It was getting ho-er, warm... in the family room." I say clearing my throat.

"Oh, so since it was warm in there you decided to take off your shirt. Finn Whitman, you do realize there's four girls in there right?!" my mom yells.

Philby's POV-

I stifle a laugh.

Finn's POV-

Turning red I say,"Yes. But they're, uh..." I panic and blurt out,"Philby asked Willa out!"

Jess's POV-

I cover my mouth trying desperately not to laugh.

Finn's POV-

"Oh, well how sweet. But, go upstairs and put a shirt on right now before you go back to your friends!" my mom yells.

Amanda's POV-

I look around in the room and realize it's Finn's room. Not wanting to look through his things, I go back by the door and listen.

Finn's POV-

"Um... Yeah." I say and I scoot around her and run out of the kitchen, then I see my friends.

"You guys are SO gonna get it!" I say and I continue up the stairs and shove open my door hard.

Amanda's POV-

The door swings open fast and hard and I get slammed into the wall.

Charlene's POV-

I laugh,"Should we be scared?"

"Naw, he's all talk." Jess giggles.

Finn's POV-

I see Amanda and say,"Oh my god! Did I hit you?"

Amanda holds her head and says,"Yeah..."

Maybeck's POV-

"Yeah, we have nothing to worry

about but for Maybeck not so much." Philby laughs.

"He doesn't scare me." I grin and say," I'd forgotten how fun this game is."

Finn's POV-

"I'm so sorry!" I say and I crouch down next to her and put my hand on top of hers. "I didn't know - I mean I thought you were - Not in here. " I say.

"It's all right. I'll be okay." Amanda says looking up at me.

Maybeck's POV-

"Finn might not scare you but what about Amanda?" Philby asks.

I pause and say,"Didn't think of that. But I can take her, too..."

Finn's POV-

"Good." I say and then I suddenly remember what's going on and I blush and remove my hand. "Uh... Can I have my shirt back now?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah...sorry." Amanda says and she me my shirt back and turns a little red.

Maybeck's POV-

"Sure you can, because you can totally avoid the outcome of her using her "push" against you." Philby says.

"... Can you cross me over tonight?" I ask.

"Why do you need me to cross you over?" Philby asks.

"Because she can't push a hologram!" I answer.

"Are you a hologram right now? I don't think so." Philby says.

Finn's POV-

"Thanks." I say and I pull my shirt on, then realize it's inside out. I groan, pull it off again, and fix it.

"Welcome." Amanda says blushing.

I pause trying to think of something to say and say,"So, uh... Should we head back down? I'm not putting it past my mom to come up here and check that I actually put on a shirt."

"Oh, yeah...let's go." Amanda says and she walks out of my room and starts walking down the stairs.

Maybeck begins dramatically edging backwards, then grabs Jess and uses her as a shield.

"Hey!" Jess yells. I follow Amanda down the stairs.

Amanda's POV-

I notice Maybeck and laugh.

"Scared of me huh?" I say and I start slowly approaching Maybeck.

"Psh, why would I be scared?" Maybeck says keeping Jess between us.

"Hello! Living person here!" Jess yells.

Finn's POV-

"Thanks a lot for the help with my mom, guys. I could hear you all laughing." I say to Philby, Charlene, and Willa.

"Your welcome, It was hilarious." Philby laughs.

Amanda's POV-

I take Jess's hands and pull her away from Maybeck.

"Oh, okay maybe you would be scared because I could do this?" I say and I put my hands up and "push" the couch lightly making it flip over and making sure it doesn't hit or break anything.

Maybeck watches the couch and says," ... You said dare, okay? You asked for it!"

Finn's POV-

"Sorry, Finn." Willa giggles.

"Well, it's good to know I can count on my friends." I say sarcastically. "By the way, my mom thinks you two," I say pointing at Willa and Philby,"Will be adorable," I continue.

"Yeah, you can always count on us." Charlene laughs.

"Uhh...why would she say that?" Philby asks.

"Well, I had to tell her something to divert her attention. So I told her how you asked Willa out." I reply.

Amanda's POV-

"I didn't ask for that dare!" I yell.

"No. But did you really think I would have you do something simple and not embarrassing?" Maybeck asks.

"Stop trying to talk your way out of it!" I shout.

"Stop threatening me!" Maybeck yells.

"You deserve it!" I shout back.

Finn's POV-

"Wow, thanks." Philby says.

"You're welcome." I grin.

"What should we do now?" Willa asks.

"We could go to the park or get some ice cream or something. I don't know." Charlie answers.

"Yep." Maybeck says glad to change the subject, " Ice cream sounds good"

"Because we really don't eat enough ice cream." Jess grins.

"Okay, let's go." I say. Amanda rolls her eyes at Maybeck and then walks over to Jess. Everyone walks out the front door and Willa smiles,"It's so nice out tonight!"

"I know. It really is." Philby says.

I lead the way into the Marble Swirl and ask,"Who wants what?" Amanda walks over to me and smiles,"Cake batter with rainbow sprinkles and strawberries." Charlene looks at all the flavors.

"Yum!" I say and I smile at her.

"Um... I'll have one scoop of mouse traps and one of double chocolate chip. With chocolate sprinkles." Jess says.

"I'm getting a blueberry swirl." Willa answers.

"A banana split for me." Maybeck responds.

"I'll have raspberry sorbet." Charlene replies.

"Rocky road with m&m's and kit-kat pieces." Philby says.

"Let's see... I'll do mint chocolate chip with Oreo pieces." I say

-Get their orders and take a table-

"So..." Willa says.

Amanda's POV-

I'm sitting next to Finn and I take one of the pictures out of my bag and slip it in his hand.

"Way to make it awkward Wills." Philby laughs.

"Thanks. I spent a long time thinking of that." Willa laughs.

Finn glances down at the pictures and whispers,"Thanks," and smiles at me.

"You're destroying that video of my lecture right?" Jess asks Philby.

Philby laughs and says,"Not likely Jess."

I smile back and whisper,"You're welcome."

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! We didn't video anyone else's." Jess says.

"That's not true. I got a picture of Finn and your dare involved me video taping." Philby says.

I whisper to Finn,"I want to show you something," and I stand up.

"... Hmph." Jess says and takes a bite of her ice cream. "Well, it had better not find it's way onto the Internet." Jess adds.

"Okay." Finn says and he gets up also.

"Everything okay?" Willa asks.

"Yeah, we'll be right back." I say and I grab Finn's hand and run out the door of the ice cream shop.

Willa's POV-

"Wonder where they're going." Charlie says.

"Finding another photo booth, probably." Jess grins.

"Oh, be nice." I chuckle in spite of myself.

"Probably." Philby laughs.

Finn's POV-

I adjust to hold her hand better and ask,"Where are we going?"

Amanda walks and looks up at the night sky. "Somewhere special." she answers.

"Sounds good to me." I say and I watch her as we walk.

Amanda's POV-

I walk into the park and head towards the far end. I walk through a trail and get to a big clearing with a huge crystal clear lake that's reflecting the light of the stars off of it, trees surrounding the clearing in a beautiful way, a rope tied to a tree to swing in the lake, benches, and swings.

Finn's POV-

I push Amanda on the swing, even though she doesn't need it.

"This is a lot nicer than ice cream." I smile.

"I agree." Amanda smiles and she rests her head on the side of the swing as I push her. "I had a lot of fun spending time with you today." I say blushing a little. Amanda blushes and says,"I did too." She looks up the stars and says,"The sky is so beautiful." I stop the swing and follow her gaze. "Yeah, it is. I always forget to take the time to look at it..." I say.

"It makes me feel like I'm in a fairy tale. You know, the way it just looks like it came out of a dream." Amanda says. "Yeah..." I say and I look down at her and I swallow hard. "It almost seems like...magic." Amanda says. I lean down and kiss her cheek. "It's definitely magic." I smile shyly.

**So, did you like it? If you did or if you didn't, please review! :)**


End file.
